1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that protect trees from inclement weather conditions and also save water. More particularly, it relates to an improved apparatus that is adjustable to accommodate trees of varying sizes and which also eliminates parts that were required by prior art tree protecting and water saving devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,938 to Georges discloses a commercially successful device that protects young citrus trees and other plants against the extremes of weather, particularly freezing temperatures and high wind conditions. A condition known as the “super cooling effect” occurs when high velocity winds at low temperatures, combined with a low dew point, causes moisture to evaporate at a very high rate; it is a serious threat to many plants, particularly young citrus trees. The patented device provides protection from the super cooling effect.
The patented device also has great utility as a water-saving device. Since it surrounds a tree at its base and provides a housing for a water emitter within its hollow interior, it reduces water consumption from about 26,000 gallons of water per year per tree to about nine hundred (900) gallons per year per tree.
There are two (2) limitations to the patented structure. First, it cannot be expanded to accommodate trees as they grow. Second, it requires that a water emitter/atomizer placed inside the housing either be attached to a stake that is mounted directly to a row hose or to a stake that is connected to a row hose through a conduit.
An improved system would include an expandable housing and would eliminate the need for a stake that holds the water emitter/atomizer.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention that the identified improvements were needed nor was it known how to provide such improvements.